Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos
"Os Deuses Antigos e os Novos" é o sexto episódio da segunda temporada de Game of Thrones. É o décimo sexto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 6 de maio de 2012. O episódio foi escrito por Vanessa Taylor e dirigido por David Nutter. ENREDO Em Winterfell Theon Greyjoy toma o controle de Winterfell depois de seu ataque na Praça de Torrhen. Theon se proclama Príncipe de Winterfell e convence Bran Stark a se ajoelhar em sua frente depois de prometer que não vai ferir os habitantes do castelo. Porém, Ser Rodrik Cassel é capturado fora de Winterfell e levado até Theon, que toma uma cusparada do cavaleiro. Theon ordena que Ser Rodrik seja preso, mas Dagmer Boca-Rachada insiste que o cavaleiro seja morto para pagar por sua ofensa. Theon hesita, mas decide matar Ser Rodrik apesar dos protestos de Bran e dos outros em Winterfell. Theon não consegue matar Ser Rodrik com um único golpe e precisa de vários ataques para decapitar o cavaleiro. Mais tarde, a serva selvagem Osha seduz Theon e se oferece em troca de liberdade. Theon não sabe, mas a sedução de Osha é uma distração para que Hodor fuja com Bran e Rickon para longe de Winterfell. Nas Terras Ocidentais '''Robb Stark se encontra novamente com a enfermeira Talisa. Enquanto eles conversam, Catelyn Stark chega ao acampamento. Catelyn descobre que a enfermeira é Lady Talisa Maegyr, da Cidade Livre de Volantis. Ao perceber a atração de Robb pela mulher, Catelyn relembra o filho do acordo que fez com Lorde Walder Frey de se casar com uma de suas filhas. Os Stark recebem a notícia da traição de Theon Greyjoy e da execução de Ser Rodrik. Robb fica furioso e pretende reconquistar Winterfell, mas Lorde Roose Bolton diz que marchar de volta para o Norte é perder toda a vantagem já alcançada contra os Lannister. Bolton se oferece para enviar seu filho bastardo e as forças que deixou em suas terras para acabar com a ocupação dos Greyjoy em Winterfell. Robb concorda, mas exige que Theon seja capturado vivo para que possa explicar sua traição e ser executado pessoalmente pelo Rei do Norte. '''Além da Muralha A expedição da Patrulha da Noite liderada por Qhorin Meia-Mão ataca um acampamento selvagem. Os selvagens são mortos, com exceção de Ygritte, uma mulher que é capturada por Jon Snow. Depois que Ygritte fala sobre o crescimento do exército selvagem, Jon se oferece para executá-la pessoalmente antes de seguir em frente com o resto do seu grupo. Porém, Jon não consegue matar Ygritte e sua hesitação permite que ela consiga fugir. Jon consegue recapturar Ygritte, mas se perde do restante dos patrulheiros. Com a chegada da noite, Jon é forçado a dormir a céu aberto. Ele se recusa a fazer uma fogueira, mas é convencido a abraçar Ygritte para que os dois compartilhem calor humano. Em Porto Real Myrcella Baratheon é enviada para Dorne como parte do acordo de aliança com a Casa Martell e a realeza vai até o porto para se despedir. Durante o retorno para a Fortaleza Vermelha, o descontentamento do povo chega ao limite: o Rei Joffrey Baratheon é atingido no rosto por estrume jogado pela multidão e ordena que os guardas matem todos os presentes. Uma rebelião se inicia e a família real precisa correr para se salvar. Tyrion Lannister dá um tapa em Joffrey por sua tolice e tenta controlar a situação, mas a Guarda Real se recusa a obedecê-lo. Presa do lado de fora, Sansa Stark quase é estuprada por um grupo de homens, mas é salva por Sandor “Cão” Clegane. Em Harrenhal '''Lorde Tywin Lannister fica cada vez mais irritado com a incompetência de seus seguidores, pois informações militares preciosas caíram nas mãos dos Stark por conta de uma confusão de endereços. Tywin percebe que sua serva Arya Stark consegue ler melhor que muitos de seus vassalos, algo incomum para alguém que alega que seu pai era um pedreiro. Os esforços de Arya para esconder sua identidade ficam em perigo ainda maior quando Petyr Baelish chega aos aposentos de Tywin para uma reunião. Obrigada a permanecer no local para servir vinho, Arya tenta esconder o rosto de Baelish. Ele percebe a presença da serva quando ela nervosamente derruba vinho, mas não deixa claro se conseguiu reconhecê-la. Mais tarde, um dos cavaleiros de Tywin chamado Ser Amory Lorch encontra Arya com documentos de guerra roubados sobre seu irmão Robb. Ela consegue fugir e encontra o assassino Jaqen H’ghar, que continua disfarçado como um guarda Lannister. Ela implora que Jaqen mate Ser Amory sem demora como segunda parte do pagamento de sua dívida. Quando Amory entra no quarto de Tywin para entregar Arya, ele cai morto com um dardo envenenado cravado em seu pescoço. '''Em Qarth Daenerys Targaryen conhece o Rei dos Temperos, um dos Treze governantes de Qarth. Os pedidos de Daenerys por navios são recusados pelo Rei dos Temperos, que diz que trabalha com promessas mais tangíveis que a paixão demonstrada por ela. Mais tarde, ao voltar para a casa de seu anfitrião Xaro, Daenerys encontra corpos de guardas de Qarth e de homens de seu khalasar ao redor da mansão. O rastro de corpos leva até uma câmara onde ela descobre que sua dama de honra Irri foi morta e seus dragões foram roubados. Enquanto isso, os dragões são presos a uma torre por uma misteriosa figura coberta. de:Alte und neue Götter (Episode) en:The Old Gods and the New es:Los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos fr:Les Anciens et les Nouveaux Dieux it:Vecchi e nuovi dei pl:Starzy Bogowie i Nowi ro:Zeii vechi și noi ru:Старые Боги и Новые Categoria:2ª Temporada